Talk:Frozen: The Essential Collection
Deletion Proposing deletion/merge based on the reasoning from the discussion about Stories from Arendelle. This page provides information on a book that has none of its own content. It simply is a combination of the Essential Guide and a sticker book. The only original content it has is the sticker book, which doesn't really need a page to sufficiently cover. Heck, even the title is identical save for a single word. Pages on a wiki are nice, I suppose, but having tons of these stub pages when the information can be properly covered in a sentence just hurts the professional look of the encyclopedia; this page most definitely qualifies as such. Heimr Arnadalr (talk) 20:08, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :It does sound as if the page doesn't have much of its own content, so I can agree to its deletion. The package including the sticker book can just as easily be covered on the trivia for Frozen's Essential Guide. Dragonboy6491 (talk) 22:03, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree with you; trivia is a good place to talk about it. However a problem comes with media and somehow providing a visual for the book. Perhaps an external link? This is what I was going to bring up about Frozen: Stories from Arendelle. ::My proposal there was perhaps to merge Frozen: Stories from Arendelle and the two respective books onto one page and deal with them together. This, or we have a mention in the trivia sections of each book. But then the there is still no information on the book. We could either have external link or have an image set up with all of the information there, but then the image wouldn;t be being used in an article. ::For The Essential Guide we could have both images in the infobox, or again have an external link Humphry02 (talk) 10:27, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ::We can always include the IBSN in parentheses. This would mean not needing an image since clicking the ISBN will take viewers to a site like Amazon where they can see such an image, as well as other information like page numbers, etc. If really necessary, an image can always be put into the trivia section itself, but I think that's overdoing it for a book that has none of its own content. The mention is the important thing; to do more overrides how most of us agreed that having an entire page for a book like Stories from Arendelle was unnecessary. Heimr Arnadalr (talk) 20:41, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :::I like the idea of just having the ISBN how you say. Although there may be an issue with Stories from Arendelle because I haven't actually found it online. I also don't think that a mention in trivia is doing the same justice as an entire page would. And like I have said, the book is still a book; no matter if the content is original or not, it's still a released product. A scaled down picture wouldn't go amiss. Humphry02 (talk) 23:58, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::It is a released product, but you still can't argue against how the consensus of Stories from Arendelle was that an entire page was unnecessary. Information on a wiki needs to have value and the one sentence that Stories from Arendelle offers isn't all that significant, at least when we consider creating a whole new page. An image on a different, albeit related, page still qualifies as overdoing it. The mention gives the information and that's what matters. Heimr Arnadalr (talk) 21:07, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::I don't agree that a visual is overdoing it, but it doesn't necessarily need one. Amazon don't have a picture so we will need to use another website. Humphry02 (talk) 23:31, July 5, 2015 (UTC)